


Please Tell Me You Love Me

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: All of the L-Bombs, Begging, Cheating, Cowgirl, Creampie, Crying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I just need to hear it, Intimacy, Missionary, Super Needy, Sweet, You don't have to mean it, hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: As the performer, you have been struggling with a bad break-up and your friend has been supportive of you as you deal with everything. The two of you have been staying in touch via phone (text, call, and dirty snaps) and this is the first time that you have gotten to meet up since your break-up. You have fallen in love with him and feel that you have a much stronger emotional connection than he does. He already is in a relationship with someone else but is still about to hook up with you. This instills a sense of doubt in you because you think that he is just wanting to fuck and that you don’t mean much to him. You already have abandonment issues because of the past break-up and you just need to feel touched, held, and that he loves you as much as you love him...even if it isn’t true and only for a moment. The scene begins as the two of you are naked and have started getting intimate in bed.





	Please Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/please-tell-me-you-love-me/
> 
> NOTES: Feel free to make whatever edits, changes, or revisions that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:   
> (emotion, mood)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, orgasms, crying 
> 
> ____(For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)_____

[Make-out and moan sounds then catching breath as you stop] 

(Happy but nervous)   
Wait, wait—listen, I wanted to talk to you about this first.

No, no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted—

[more kissing sounds then giggle]

No, I want to, I promise…it’s just—[disengage from kiss]

I wanted...to make sure that we were on the same page before we go any further with *whatever* this is. 

Yeah, I know that we said that we would keep it light and everything, but I really need to get this off my chest first. 

[moan as he starts playing with your nipples then regain your composure]

(sultry then serious)  
Mmmmm...Hey now, that does not mean you get to play with my chest [giggle]

(turned on)   
Fuck your hands feel amazing…I love your tongue. 

[giggle as you finally get his attention back]

Ok, Ok! Hold on!

(grateful)  
Since we started talking again...I have really enjoyed it. Like *a lot*. It’s been hard to be single again and you have been *really* awesome to help me through this whole break-up...even though we really only stayed in touch by phone [light-hearted laugh]

It was just really nice to have someone to text with and talk to...and send dirty snaps back and forth with [giggle]

(Awkward)   
And...I know that you...you are with someone else. Yeah, it’s fine and you said it was fine, and that’s not really what is bothering me...I mean nothing is really *bothering* me. It’s just...Sorry, I’m being stupid— just kiss me. 

[Kissing sounds then he pushes you back and asks you to explain]

(More awkward)   
Wha—no it’s fine. It’s— Okay, so I just want you to know that you...you really mean a lot to me. And I know that you have someone else and it’s whatever...but I...I think you are amazing, and I wish you were mine, that’s all. 

[getting emotional but then trying to laugh it off]

No, no, no—shut up! Don’t look at me like that...Can you please just kiss me now; I think you are going to make me cry! 

[kissing sounds and moans intensify as you start to get intimate] 

Fuck, I can’t believe we are finally doing this. Yes, please play with my pussy. I’m so fucking wet for you! Kiss my neck. Wow, your cock is so fucking hard right now! You—you want me on top? [giggle] okay! 

[climb on top of him as he pulls you close] 

(gradually become more and more needy, you NEED his touch)  
Oh my god, I fucking love the way your hands feel all over me. Please…please squeeze my tits. Fuuuuuck. More! Yes, suck them. They are all yours. God, you are amazing! I love how you trail your fingers all over me [shivers] 

Yes, grab my ass. You always did like my ass! [giggle] 

Fuck, your hands are amazing. You make me feel so sexy and safe. You feel that baby? I’m fucking dripping all over your cock. Do you want to fuck me? Yes? You want to hold me tight while I ride your cock? Fuck, I love—

[gasp as you slide him inside your pussy and you start riding his cock slowly]

(gradually get more needy and ride him more aggressively as you go.)  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Oh my god, you feel so good inside my tight little pussy. 

Yes, hold me. Please hold me! Fuck, I love how your tongue teases my nipples as you squeeze my tits. You like my tits in your face? Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!

More! Pull me closer! Please, I need it—I fucking need it! 

I love it—I love it so much! God, I love how you fuck me so good. Hold me and make take that amazing fucking cock.

Please baby. I need this! I need this—I need you…I need you so bad. Grab me! 

(more emotional – whisper that gets louder)  
Yes, just like that! Fuck yes! Please baby, you feel so good against me! Fuck, I love it! I love it! Please—please fuck me! Please hold me! Please love me!

(Wild passion)  
Oh my god, yes! Squeeze me as you fuck me like that! Look at me. Look me in the eyes. I love you baby! I fucking love you. You’re so amazing. Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, I love you baby. Please...please baby...tell me you love me! 

(staring eye to eye as you ride him and he holds you close; more of a romantic needy whimper and less aggressive) 

Please baby, just say it. You don’t have to mean it, just please say it. I need it...I need you to say it! I need you so bad. It’s okay baby, just say you love me. I’m just a set of holes. It’s just pretend...just for a minute. Just use me and tell me you love me! Please, say it! I love you. I love you. 

[He says it back; you are overcome with emotion as you start to ride him to orgasm]

Oh my god, yes! Really?! Fuck, say it again!...Yes, I love you baby. So much. So much. Please baby, kiss me. [kissing sounds]

Say it again baby! Say it as you make me ride your cock! Say it as you hold me so fucking tight! 

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
You are going to make me cum! I love it—I love it—I love it—I love you! I love yoooooouuuuuu…Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! 

[Hard Orgasm] 

[Slowly regaining composure and you collapse and cuddle on top of him] 

(breathless and getting emotional as you calm down)  
That was…wow….I’m—I’m so sorry. You must think I’m fucking nuts…This was... this was a huge mistake. I’m sorry…I—We said it was just a hookup. [crying]

(weeping)  
I know I’m nothing to you. I just needed somebody to...We—we shouldn’t see each other anymore. I can’t...I just...you have someone else...I’m so sorry...I shouldn’t...

She is very lucky to have someone as incredible as—[interrupted as he starts kissing you] 

(surprised because you can’t believe he is not rejecting you)  
You—you really do? You love me? Like for real? But what about—[kissing that becomes more passionate] 

(happy and lusty)   
I can’t believe it [kissing] I love you, darling. I have loved you for so long. Since we were at school together [giggle then kiss] 

(hesitant)   
Can you please say it again? 

[moan of pleasure as he says it and then start making out]

[picks you up and flips you over for missionary] 

(passionate, your previous awkwardness gone)  
Yes baby, I want you on top! I want to watch you fuck me. I want to run my hands all over your body! Put your cock in me, baby…I’m ready. I need you!

[gasps as he slides inside you and starts passionately fucking you] 

Oh fuck yes, just like that! Don’t stop baby, you feel so fucking good. 

Wow, you are incredible! Run your tongue all over me, fuck! I am all yours, darling. Yes, bite my neck! [growl]

(getting wild)   
Fuck, I love feeling you on top of me! You are going to make me leave scratch marks all over your back. Fuck me—fuck me—fuck me—fuck me, baby! 

[moans for a bit as you fuck]

You like me wrapping my legs around you? Holding you so tight. Just like that, don’t stop! I want you to cum in me, baby! I want to squeeze you close as you cum! Please give me all that cum. I want to feel you explode in my pussy!

(Wild and cum begging)   
Please, baby! Cum in me! Make me cling on for dear life as you fucking fill me up with all that hot cum! Shit, you’re going to make me cum too, baby! I want to cum together. Yes, baby—don’t stop! 

[he says I love you]

Fuck, I love you too! I love you—I love you! Shit, I’m cumming! Fill me up! 

[Hard shivering orgasm as you cling on to him] 

(warm and fuzzy, happy)   
Oh my god, I fucking love you [giggle]

Fuck...wow...you feel—fuck, I’m still shivering [giggle]

Oh no, I’m not letting go [giggle]

(Playful)   
I want you stay right here! You feel too good to let you get away. Just hold me for a little bit longer. [kissing] We will figure this all out later...I love you, darling.


End file.
